I need some sleep!
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Peter needs some serious sleep but keeps on being called to bust ghosts.


"Get him!" Winston Zeddemore shouted as he ran.

The ghostbusters were on another case. This time they found themselves chasing a ghost in one of the local malls that was very persistent. It had been around an hour since they were on the case. The ghost continued to be fast and surprisingly smart, even for a class three nasty.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ray said as he was running next to Peter.

"Ray, when we get done with this, remind me to go on a diet," Peter was having trouble running like Ray, although Ray was the one who needed to lose the weight, but the guys never told Ray. They were too good for that.

"Outta the way people!" Winston said as he and the other two busters were trying to get past a crowd of teenagers who obviously did not leave the mall when the other customers did.

"Oh wow man, like you're the ghostbusters," a young man, probably around sixteen, said. "You guys are awesome!"

"Ghostbusters coming through!" Ray shouted as the three continued to run past some more teenagers.

"Like, it's the ghostbusters, " a blonde haired woman said.

"Oh like, I just love Doctor Stantz," one lady said.

"No way, like I think Mr. Zeddemore is awesome and stuff just because he doesn' t like have a ph.d," another brown haired teenage girl said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After making their way to another department store, the three men stopped.

"Say, where's Egon?" Winston looked around.

Suddenly a beam hit the ghost, striking the thing.

Winston, Peter, and Ray saw Egon Spengler holding the ghost. "A little help here fellas."

Ray and Winston fired upon the ghost. Their beams striking the thing and making sure the ghost can't break free.

Peter grabbed a trap from the back of his proton pack and kicked the thing directly below the ghost. "Alright the trap is out."

"Easy, easy," Ray said controlling his stream.

"Now Peter!" Winston shouted.

Peter stepped on the peddle and the trap doors opened. The ghost tried to fight it's way but couldn't and got sucked inside. The trap doors closed soon after.

Ray wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Boy, this case was tough."

"No kidding," Winston nearly fell down on the ground.

"Let's go home," Peter said to no one in particular.

****

The Ecto-1 zoomed past the late night cars that were still on the street. It was around eighty thirty ay night and all the ghostbusters wanted was to go home and sleep. Not eat, not take a shower, but sleep.

Peter was behind the wheel driving. Egon was in the front passenger seat while Ray and Winston were in the back. The three ghostbusters were half alseep, their eye lids almost closed. Peter's on the other hand were open but he wanted to get home.

Peter saw the no ghosts sign as he turned the car to get to the next street. He pulled the car in and saw Janine still at her desk.

"Come one guys, we're home," Peter said as he turned off the car and got out.

"Oh hi guys," Janine said as she was looking over some paperwork. "Rough night?"

"Bed, bed, bed!" Peter cried out as he walked up the stairs.

Janine looked at Egon. "Based on Doctor Venkman's cries I take it you all had a bad night?"

"It wasn't exactly a calculated by the book case," Egon responded to the secretary.

"SLIMER!" Peter's voice cried out from upstairs.

The green ghost came through the ceiling and floated right next to Ray. Ray looked at the green ghost he and the rest of the team had adopted. "Slimer, what did you do?"

"Swept in Pewers bed," Slimer in gibberish words said.

"Slimer, why did you do that my little green man?" Winston couldn't believe of all the times that Slimer would do something this foolish. Slimer should have known better, but obviously he didn't.

"I dunno no," the only thing the green ghost could come up.

"I'm going to blast you, you green slime machine you!" Peter came running down the stairs.

Ray knew he was going to have to punish Slimer, he just wish it wasn't now. He was too tired to deal with this mess.

"Here Janine, take care of this," Winston handed Janine a trap. "We're going to bed."

"Oh great, you all get to go to your beds, I don't," Peter had his arms crossed. He sighed. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch." He looked at Slimer. "But you Slimer, I'm coming after you in your dead little dreams! So you better watch it!" Peter said as he pointed to the little spud.

Egon yawned. "Hold all our calls Janine." He saw Janine nod as she headed down to the basement where the containment unit was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peter was on the couch while the other three were in their respective beds. They were sound a sleep, resting peacefully after a hard days work.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Peter grabbed the pillow and burried it on top of him, trying to muffle the sound of the alarm but couldn't. "Ugh." Peter got up from the couch. He saw the other three walk and head to the pole. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning my man," Winston said.

"What! Seven in the morning!" Peter felt like he just went to bed. He slid down the pole and saw Janine with an order.

"Good morning guys," Janine was in a good mood. She held up the order. "Gotta a live one."

"Janine, remind me to pay you sometime so I can cut your salary," Peter frowned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ghostbusters finished busting a ghost that took an hour or so. The four men loaded up their proton packs and put the ghost traps in the back.

"I want to go back to my bed," Peter groaned.

Ray hopped in the driver's seat. "Come on Peter, we're done for the day."

Winston slided in the front by Ray. Peter got in the back seat behind Ray. Egon got in the back seat behind Winston.

"At least we can go home now," Egon said. He too was still tired.

Suddenly a beeping noise came from the cv radio.

Peter grumbled. "Spoke to soon."

"Go ahead Janine," Ray said as he picked up the receiver.

"Ray, you guys are needed off of Springtown road. There's several ghosts that took over Garison's water park ."

"Garison's water park," Peter sighed, "that's on the other side of town."

"Will do Janine, Ray out," Ray finished and started the car and zoomed out to the next assignment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ghostbusters came out with several traps.

"That wasn't so bad," Ray said holding one trap.

Egon was holding another trap. "The drive over here was though."

The ghostbusters loaded their equipment and the traps in the back.

"I want to go home and go to bed," Peter groaned. "Please, please, please let us go home so we can go to bed."

Winston decided to drive this time. He slid in the driver's seat. Peter got in the passenger side front. Ray and Egon got in the back.

"Lets go so I can put my head on a nice comfy pillow," Peter nearly pleaded to Winston.

Even the other three were now tired. Winston started the car and drove off. He glanced at the time and

Peter shut his eyes. He was going to sleep when he heard the cv radio go off.

"Ghostbusters, you've got a call."

"Rats!" Peter bellowed out.

"Go ahead Janine," Winston picked up the receiver.

"We got a call, Southern Bowling Lanes. They're saying it's mean and nasty," Janine said from her end.

Peter grabbed the receiver from Winston. "Oh yeah, so am I. Janine, can you do us a favor, don't give us anymore calls after this. I want some sleep!"

"I'll do that when you give me more money," Janine said sarcastically.

Peter was about to reply back but Winston grabbed the end. "Thanks Janine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ghostbusters finished busting the ghost in the bowling alley. They loaded up their gear.

"No more ghosts, I need some sleep!" Peter groaned as he got in the front passenger seat again.

Egon slid in the driver's seat. Ray and Winston were in the back. Egon started the car and drove off.

After about ten minutes, the phone beeped.

"NOOOO!" Peter screamed.

"Peter calm down will you," Egon said. "We're all tired and want to go home too."

Peter grabbed the receiver. "Janine why do you bother us ye ol' secretary? We want to go home and go to bed. We need to sleep. Why do you constantly call us? Why!"

"I was just going to say I got pizza for everyone," Janine responded. "I'm so sorry for doing my job Doctor Cranky Pants!"

Peter looked around and saw the other glaring at him. "Oops!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Ecto-1 pulled into the driveway of the firehouse. It had been a long day. The ghostbusters got out. They had several traps that needed to be put into the containmet unit.

"Peter, you're not going to help us?" Ray looked at his friend who was already walking up the stairs.

"Bed, bed, bed!" Peter said.

"Oh by the way 'Mister I have a bad attitude', I washed your bed sheets today while you were gone."

"Sleep, sleep, sleep," Peter said as he disappeared to the next floor.

The other three busters sighed.

"SLIMER!"

The three ghostbusters and secretary saw the little green spud come racing through the ceiling.

"You green floating feed bag. You were sleeping in my bed again!"

Winston looked at the others "This hasn't been a good twenty four hours for Peter, has it?"

"Nope!" the other three said in unison.


End file.
